character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stand Arrows (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Stand Arrow= |-|Requiem Arrow= Summary The Stand Arrows are fragments of a meteor that came to Earth over 50,000 years ago and were forged into six arrows, with one of them being drastically stronger than the other five, when it was discovered that they could create a physical manifestation of one's soul. The way it does this is by infecting whoever is pierced by it with an alien virus that culls out those with weak wills and grants powers to those with strong wills. These arrows were found in Egypt by Diavolo who sold five of the six arrows to Enya and kept one for himself so he could take over Passione easier. Out of the six arrows, two have been destroyed, three are in the care of the Speedwagon Foundation and the Requiem Arrow is under the protection of Giorno. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Stand Arrow |''' Requiem Arrow '''Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Age: 50,000 Classification: Arrow Wielders: Enya Geil, Keicho Nijimura, Akira Otoishi, Yoshihiro Kira, Polpo |''' Jean Pierre Polnareff, Giorno Giovanna '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can pierce Stands), Death Manipulation (Anyone who doesn't gain a Stand will be instantly killed by the Arrow), Healing (After the person gains a Stand then they will have any injuries gained from being pierced healed), Fate Manipulation (Anyone who gains a Stand with the Stand Arrows are naturally drawn together by fate) |''' All previous abilities, Soul Manipulation (Any Stand pierced by the Requiem Arrow can control souls on a massive scale), Transformation (Any Stand pierced by this Arrow will transform into a stronger version of itself) '''Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Could pierce through Kira's skin)' | Large Town Level' (Can pierce through Silver Chariot and Gold Experience), possibly Universe Level+ (Created Gold Experience Requiem) Speed: MFTL (Moved before Kira could react) | MFTL (Entered Gold Experience's body before Diavolo could grab it) Durability: Street Level (Is shown to be able to be destroyed by a normal gun) | Street Level Range: Standard melee range Weaknesses: Is very easily destroyed and cannot be recovered after it is destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stand Creation: When someone is pierced by the Stand Arrow then they will have the potential to gain a Stand. What determines if they gain a Stand is their willpower and drive to become stronger since the virus on the Arrow will seek out those with a strong will to give a Stand. If they fail this test, then they will be killed instantly. ** Stand Evolution: If a Stand or Stand User is pierced by a Stand Arrow then their Stands will gain another ability which is the best ability that the Stand can naturally develop. ** Requiem Stand Creation: When a Stand or a Stand User is pierced by the Requiem Arrow and they already have a Stand then it has the potential to create a Requiem Stand which is the ultimate form of any Stand. All Requiem Stands have the ability to control souls on a massive scale. Key: Stand Arrow | Requiem Arrow Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2